Chicken Soup for the Galex soul
by theoofoof
Summary: Alex isn't feeling well and Gene comes to check on her. One-shot. Slight Galex overtones


**TItle: **Chicken Soup  
**Fandom:** Ashes to Ashes  
**Characters/Pairings**: Slight Gene/Alex overtones  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** None  
**  
Summary: **Alex isn't feeling well and Gene comes to check on her. One-shot

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ashes to Ashes. If I did, we'd have had a different ending! The franchise and its characters belong to Kudos and BBC and I am not making any money from writing this.

**Author's Note:** Wrote this while off sick today – what I wouldn't give for my own Gene Hunt!

Alex opened her eyes at that sound of her alarm clock and rolled over, reaching out to switch it off. She grimaced as her stomach cramped and another wave of nausea overtook her. Instinctively, she raised her knees to her chest to try and ease the pain, but it didn't help; didn't relieve the feeling of queasiness in her gut. She tried to sit up, but as she did dizziness overcame her and she was forced to lie back against the pillows with a groan. She felt awful, and there was no reason for it; it wasn't as if she had a hangover. She'd stayed away from Luigi's last night, opting instead for an evening in front of the telly before retiring early.

Pushing a few errant strands of dark hair from her face, she slowly reached for the phone that lay on her bedside table.

"CID," came Shaz's chirpy voice on the other end. Alex winced, as she felt the beginnings of a headache.

"Shaz, it's DI Drake. Is the Guv in yet?"

"No Ma'am, he's not arrived yet. Are you okay? You sound a bit rough."

"Not really Shaz no. Can you tell the Guv that I'm not going to be in today; I'm not feeling too well."

"Of course Ma'am. You take care now."

"Thanks Shaz. Bye." finished, putting the phone back. She turned and buried herself beneath the warm blanket once again; her eyelids feeling heavy. Sighing, she gave in and closed her eyes; drifting off.

* * *

"Bolly?" The muffled voice penetrated her dreams and she shifted; burying her head in the pillows to try and block it out. "Bolly," came the voice again, more insistent this time. "It's me, open up! Yer want me to break the door down?"

Alex slowly sat up and she swung her head around to look at her clock, cursing when it began pounding. 12.15. She'd slept in later than she ever had before; 'must be one hell of a bug,' she thought as she stood and called out,

"I'll be right there!" She grabbed her robe from the back of the door and headed out into the hall. She opened the front door quickly; having to lean on the frame to steady herself. She glared at her visitor; how dare he disturb her when she was sick.

"Not skivin' are we Bolls?" grinned Gene.

"Shut up Gene," she retorted, heading for her sofa. She would have added a finger waggle at his name, but she couldn't muster up the energy. Gene followed her in,

"Well that's charmin' that is. Here's me; coming to check on yer and bringing supplies and what do I get? Madam Sulky Knickers!" he teased, raising the bag he was carrying. He entered the kitchen and placed the bag on the worktop, before removing his coat and draping it over the chair. Alex, who was now curled up on the sofa, eyed the bag suspiciously,

"What did you bring?" she asked.

"Painkillers, some stuff to stop yer getting dehydrated.

"Rehydration drinks?"

"Yeh, them. Some girly magazines, oh and best of all, some of Luigi's infamous chicken soup."

"Thanks, but I don't particularly feel like anything at the moment."

"Come on Bolls, yer gotta eat; get yer strength up so yer can get back to work. Those two divs are doin' me nut in!"

"And there was me thinking you actually cared!" she replied sarcastically. Gene looked hurt; he did care and that was part of the problem. She wasn't at work for one morning, and already he missed having her around the office. Ever since Shaz had told him that Alex was sick, he hadn't been able to concentrate on anything. So about 11 o'clock he'd made the decision to check on her at lunch time, hoping that once he'd seen her, that he knew she was okay, he'd be able to get on with his day. He'd sent Shaz out to the chemist to pick up anything she thought might help Alex feel better, then once lunchtime rolled around he'd gone straight to Luigi's to get them some lunch. Once the poor Italian had heard that Alex wasn't feeling well, he'd been most obliging and had provided him with a generous amount of chicken soup, telling him it was his mother's recipe and that it would make 'Signorina Drake' feel better in no time. He hoped so; she looked like death warmed up at the moment and (as much as he hated to admit it) it was tugging at his heartstrings.

"How are you feeling?" he asked concerned as he entered the living room with two bowls of soup. Alex looked up into his intense eyes, as he placed her lunch on the table in front of her.

"I'm fine," she said, closing her eyes briefly as her hand ran through her tussled hair. "I must've caught a bug somewhere-" Alex stopped as the smell of chicken soup hit her nostrils causing a wave of nausea stronger than before to come over her. She pelted towards the bathroom; she was going to be sick.

Gene could hear her retching in the bathroom but couldn't decide what to do; should he go to her and provide comfort, or should he stay away for fear of causing her embarrassment. A groan from Alex made his decision for him; he was at the bathroom door in seconds. He found her kneeling on the floor, her head over the toilet bowl breathing heavily. He sat down on the floor behind her and gathered her hair in his hand, holding it away from her face, and rubbing her back gently until she had finished vomiting.

When he was sure that she wasn't going to be sick again he got to his feet and got her a glass of water.

"So much for 'I'm fine!' Ah well, better out than in Bolls," he said handing it to her. She took it with a small smile and took a big gulp. Gene shook his head, "Sip it, don't glug it," he told her. After taking a few sips, Alex tried to stand but her legs were weak and gave way beneath her. Luckily Gene was there to catch her. His arms went round her waist and she fell against his chest.

"Come on BollyKnickers. Let's get you to bed." Gene moved to lift her up but she resisted.

"I can do it," she protested, standing up and walking towards her room. She stumbled slightly, and reached out to Gene for support.

"It's alright Bolls, I've got yer." Gene assisted her to the edge of the bed and pulled back the covers allowing Alex to crawl in slowly. He disappeared to the kitchen and she heard the opening of cupboard doors, the clanking of plates and glasses and the running of water, none of which were helping Alex's headache. She wondered what on earth he was doing but her question was answered a few moments later when he returned to the room with a fresh glass of water and some paracetamol.

"'Ere. Get these down yer neck," he instructed, handing them to her. "I've put the soup back in its tub. Yer can warm it up later if yer feel like it. I'll pop back and check on yer after work okay?" Alex nodded, swallowing the tablets he'd given her. He took the glass of water from her and placed it on the bedside table, before placing a soft kiss on her forehead, "make sure you get some rest."

"I will," she said, smiling from the feel of his lips on her skin. "Thanks for the soup." She hoped he picked up on the deeper meaning behind her statement; she knew how much courage it had probably taken him to come round here, and show a glimpse of his softer side by taking care of her and she was glad he had. He just grinned down at her,

"Anytime Bolly. Anytime," and then he was gone.


End file.
